1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a device and method for receiving and processing a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) signal in a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
HARQ is a transmission method that improves a delay problem in an upper layer by adding channel coding for utilizing an error packet to existing Automatic Repeat reQuest (ARQ). HARQ is used in mobile communication standards such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE). In HARQ scheme, an error packet received in a previous process is stored in a form of a log likelihood ratio (LLR) signal. With the increase of transmission speed in mobile communication, the size of HARQ memory has increased.
A mobile communication terminal usually includes an HARQ signal processor to process HARQ burst data. The HARQ signal processor requires HARQ memory to store data for the processing of the HARQ burst data. To reduce the size of the HARQ memory, the LLR signal is compressed when is stored. The compression of the LLR signal may lead to the deterioration of reception performance.